Snoop
|Gallery = |Source = Franchise}} Snoop is a male Slinkwing dragon who first appeared in "Home Alone". Biography ''Encounters with the Rescue Riders Snoop teamed up with his cousin, Lurke, and a female named Vizza. Vizza had found three abandoned dragon eggs, and the three sought to retrieve them to eat. However, the Rescue Riders found them first and took them to The Roost to care for. They went to the Rescue Riders' home and tried various tricks to steal back the eggs. Lurke finally came up with a plan and tricked Burple, Cutter, and Aggro into thinking the eggs were Slinkwing eggs, and they handed the eggs over. After they left, Cutter realized that the eggs were in fact not Slinkwing eggs, and the three Riders tricked the Slinkwings into taking three egg-shaped painted rocks instead. Snoop and his pack mates, Lurke and Vizza, were approached by the Rescue Riders, who asked for their help in "Grumblegard, Part 2". At first Snoop and Lurke thought they were joking. Lurke, as leader, initially refused to help, despite Snoop immediately volunteering to do so. But when Lurke heard why - to thwart a large angry dragon with a wind attack from destroying the island - he immediately pledged to help, which Snoop went along with. When the angry dragon, Grumblegard, returned to Huttsgalor, the Riders and Slinkwing trio attacked. Their sticky slime sealed his mouth shut and mucked up his wings. Once grounded, Lurke announced that the reason they helped the Rescue Riders was to take over Grumblegard's Island, which had abundant food. Snoop invited the Riders to visit, which was quickly retracted by the other Slinkwings. They fly to the island, and shore up a large cave with their slime and stones. Due to the abundant herbs on the island, their slime seemed to get even stronger. Later, Grumblegard and the Riders formed an alliance, and flew to the island to get the Slinkwings to leave. In the beginning they were very unsuccessful breaching their fortress, but Winger was able to shoot a 'mega blast' and destroy it, evicting the Slinkwings from the island. Physical Appearance Snoop is a solid, medium grey Slinkwing with red horns. He is a lighter shade and less iridescent than his cousin Lurke. Personality Snoop appears to be far less intelligent than his cousin Lurke. He often confuses or misses the point of discussions. He also admits to eating bugs, which is apparently very poor fare for dragons. Despite following his cousins' orders, Snoop has a good side to him due to his stupidity, such as believing helping the Rescue Riders get Grumblegard off of Huttsgalor was the right thing to do and hoping there were no hard feelings with them after taking over his island with Lurke and Vizza. Skills and Abilities '''Slime:' Like any Slinkwing, Snoop is able to produce large amounts of slime, which he shoots at his targets with high accuracy. Upon consuming unnamed plants from Hazard Island, his slime became much stronger and able to harden faster. Camouflage: Snoop is able to camouflage his scales against any object or being, which helps him move undetected. He uses this ability to sneak up on his victims or hide from predators. Appearances Site Navigation Category:Dragons: Rescue Riders Characters Category:Villains Category:Minor Characters Category:Males Category:Dragon Characters from the Franchise Category:Dragons that can Camouflage Category:Non-Fire Breathing Dragons